


Blessed

by Varleneva



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Knights - Freeform, Kylo ren/reader - Freeform, Medieval AU, NSFW, One Shot, Political Alliances, Princesses, Reader Insert, Smut, Teasing, You are a virgin whore, kylo loves you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:28:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24875425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varleneva/pseuds/Varleneva
Summary: Your loyal Knight,Kylo Ren,has the hardest duty ever.He has to take you to your new husbands mansion,but can he?
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, knight!kylo - Relationship, kylo ren x reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Blessed

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there:) I’ve been literally simping over Kylo Ren for months which lead to an attempt on writing it down:) English is not my mother tongue and it’s actually my first fanfic ever. I hope you like lt xox

On your 14th birthday,your father, The King decided to marry you off to a rich,and appearantly powerful nobleman from the north. Your mother wept all night with you and your sisters on her side when The King announced the deal and the marriage,but the circumstances required a sacrifice.

Your fiancé was not a cruel man. He didnt want a child to ruin and scare off for the sake of political alliances. He made it clear that he wanted you when you reached maturity,the age of 19 according to the tradition of his people. Your mother,The Queen,still found it very hard to send you away even if you were not a child anymore. She cried all night long once again after 5 years,with you and your sisters by her side. 

Your clothes and jewlery were all neatly placed in wooden chests and put in the carriage gifted to you by your husband to be for your nineteenth birthday. The carriage was not the only gift,there was also a velvet box in your knights hands,a necklace made of rubies was placed in it with a little note from The Lord. 

I will give you everything. 

You knew not to take it serious and be excited. You knew he didnt want to give you everything. He was marrying you for his own benefit. Your father would secure his friendly state with your husband to be and The King’s debt would be covered after the marriage. The Lord was going to have safe passage through your lands and no taxes would be put on his product he sells in your country. 

You didnt know the man. You didnt even have a clue on how he looked like aside from the ginger hair and the infamous blue eyes with no soul. Was he distant or warm? Was he pleasant to look at or an abomination? Did he have any other lovers or concubines?  
You worried a lot about all those small details,but you also knew for sure that even if he was the most handsome and kind man alive,you would never be eager to accept him,love him as a free woman who is allowed to choose could. Surely,you were slightly greatful that he wanted you to wait and become a woman before becoming his wife.  
As bad as the whole situation was,you always knew you wouldnt be able to marry someone you love and the Lord was not that bad.

As the oldest daughter of The King,you always had your knight,covered in all black armour,waiting for you on the other side of your door. He didnt talk much,but you loved it when he did. You have never seen his face,only a glimpse of his long dark hair and his board,pale shoulders when you spied on him,bathing in the lake near the castle. He appeared mysterious to you. He was strong,smart and brave in your dreams. 

Oh,he was scary for sure. 

Your sisters didn’t want to be around him when you were literally pulled towards him by an invisible force. The maids seemed to be nervous whenever he decided to check on you in your room even if it was just a glance. You always felt his eyes on you. You trusted him with all your heart and even considered him a friend even if he didn’t talk much to you. He was there when the teachers came into your room for lessons your father secretly provided for you. He would wait next to you while you learnt geography,religion and French. He appeared to know everything you were suprised to learn. Smart,very smart indeed. 

He was always walking one step behind of you in the garden. He was there to catch you when you tried to ride a horse and failed. He was there,standing next to you silently all the time.  
He was in your dreams. In your filthiest fantasies. He was the main character of the love stories you heard from the servants,the brave knight on the back of his horse,taking you away from the life you desperatly wanted to escape. But you didnt even know what he looked like. You surely imagined him to be a feast to the eyes under the helmet;but in your dreams,he was always a dark shadow with no face; on you,in you and next to you.  
You knew you couldnt tell him how you felt. It would be pointless regarding the fact that you were promised to another man. Your husband to be could fire such feelings in you in the future,maybe,but even the possibility made your heart ache with fear. Fear of forgetting how the man behind the steel made you feel,made you whimper in the bed with want and burned your skin with just one touch of his glowed hand. You wanted him to be all yours but you knew you couldn’t have him when another man was seated next to you on a throne. 

“Look Gwen,it’s so beautiful!” You said,looking at the necklace in your hands. Your sisters were sitting next to you in your room. The soft pillows in front of the fire were thrown everywhere and your old dresses laid on the ground next to you. 

“It certainly is!” Said Gwen. Genuine curiosity was appearant on her soft face. “ You aren’t even married yet,why would he send such an expensive gift?” Her long hair the exact same colour as yours was tangled around her arms. The soft glow of the candles and the fire made her skin glow. 

“He is trying to woo her, cant you see?” Brie rolled her eyes. She took the necklace from your hands. “Also,it doesnt look that expensive,have you never seen Mother’s jewlery box? I’m sure there are better pieces in there.” You hit her arm jokingly while she kept examining the necklace,looking for flaws with a serious look on her face.  
It felt warm and comforting to be with your family for one last evening,the anxiety was still there,sadness lingering in your thoughts but the pleasant and idle conversation made it easier for you.  
“No,the necklace is perfect and I won’t worry over his intentions,” your eyes were fixed on the fire,”we are getting married willingly or not,and appearantly he just wanted to make a sweet gesture.” You said,with a neutral expression. You knew the gift didn’t mean anything more than a show of respect to you and your parents. It was almost formality but your sisters were too young to know of those things. 

Brie held your hand gingerly,aware of your stress and sadness. “Forget about the necklace,” her other hand traveled to your chin to make you look at her. Her eyes,as blue as the seas were filled with tears she didn’t let go of. “I’m sure he is a nice man. You might not be able to choose your faith but you can try to get the best out of it.” She smiled at you. You put your head on her shoulder and took a deep breath. You were desperate. Your freedom was being taken away,so was your right to love your Knight in the privacy of your room. You would have a chamber you shared with another man,and you feared he would erase the desire you had for your sweet Knight,oh,how foolish of you.

Your sisters slept with you that night. You brushed each others hairs and got in your bed. The grief was lingering there,almost palpable while your chest felt empty with sadness. The soft pillows didnt comfort you that night,your sisters sleeping next to you didn’t help you either. You looked at the door of your room,knowing that your mysterous knight was waiting outside your room to keep you safe from the world outside.

•••

You hardly slept until the morning.

The servant came into your room to wake you up and prepare you for the journey,a lot earlier than your usual routine started. Your eyes were wide open,staring at the ceiling when the older woman rushed inside. She was short and plump with a motherly vibe. At that moment,you realized that you would miss her too. You would miss the gardens,servants,your parents,friends and sisters. 

You would miss your Knight above all.

Your sisters protested when you woke them up and told them to go to their own chambers while you got ready,but they had to listen eventually. Brie’s face looked pale,almost unhealthy while she looked at you one last time before getting up and holding Gwen’s hand,leading her to the door with a sad smile on her face. 

The maid was undressing you when they slowly left the room,holding the door open for long enough for your Knights eyes to linger on your naked form. You couldn’t see his eyes,but you knew he looked at you. His tall body stood even more still than usual while the slits on his helmet faced you. You needed him to look at you before the other man took you.

He needed to look at you too. 

Kylo was never a spoiled child. He had to learn how to survive after running away from his family,to live with his adoptive father,Snoke,a priest in the nearby village. He always felt hated,unwanted and worthless. He also thought,for some reason,that he owed Snoke something,anything for raising him. He knew he was a burden to anyone around him.

But then there was you. 

At the age of 20,he was chosen by the King himself to guard the princess;a treasure hidden behind the walls of the grand castle,a sweet taste on his tongue,soft breeze under the sun,a prayer,a song.  
He loved the way you blushed when he caught you staring,he adored the sounds you made in your sheets behind the door that kept you locked away from him. Oh,he so dearly admired,worshipped you. His princess,his master,the pearl he yearned to keep hidden. He wished he was worthy of you but he also knew deeo down that you somewhat liked him. He couldn’t understand why.  
A beast in a pile of steel. What did you find interesting enough about him that you moaned his name every night? Did you know how he felt behind the black coverage,and wanted to torture him? You were filthy,so filthy,letting him hear you,smell you,see you bare before you married a lord. 

He hated the idea. 

He hated that his chance to imagine was stolen from him. He detested the idea of you next to another man,nobody would be good enough for you. He wanted to feel your wetness,your warmth,the soft caresses and oh, little whimpers that are the greatest of songs to his ears,he wanted to take you. He wanted everything about you to be his. Only his to touch,only his to love. 

He so desperately wanted to bury his length deep inside you,so deep that you were ruined for any other man. He wanted to show you,to let you show him,to make everyone know what he wanted,what you wanted. 

He didn’t know what you wanted. 

But it was not even open for discussion anymore as you swiftly hopped into the carriage with your green velvet dress he liked so much on you. You didn’t even look at him while your sisters and Mother stood there silently. The King didn’t even bother seeing you one last time,or maybe he couldn’t get himself to see how he ruined his precious child. 

You kept your head down when he closed the door,your eyes fixed on anything other than him. Was that because you actually didn’t feel anything he assumed you did,or were you too ruined to grant him a last chance to stare deep into your soul without the presence of your so called husband?

You looked at the castle behind you for the last time before moving. There was a small window on the backside of the cabin;soft pillows that you could lay on and fruits in a basket next to the door. 

Your Knight was sitting in the front side of the carriage. The wooden cabinet was hiding you from his sight but he liked it better this way. He could collapse if he sat next to you,stared at you. He could even cry out with agony. Riding a carriage was a way better option compared to having a break down,Kylo thought.

Why not me? Am I really that unworthy? 

You travelled until the sun set. The mansion was in a days distance and you were informed that you would arrive there tomorrow evening after a nightly rest in the cottage you used to visit as a child. It was a small spot your mother loved so much that the royal family kept it to themselves for years. The small opening around it would be filled with flowers and you loved running around it with your older brothers as a child. The marriage was ruining every beautiful memory you had in any place and it made you even more depressed.

The knock on the walls of your carriage woke you up from your uneasy rest. You opened your eyes and tried to fix your hair as good as you could without help. You didn’t want your Knight to remember you with a messy hair and red eyes in your last night together. You wanted him to remember you as the princess you are.  
With a shaky breath and one last tug at your dress,you slowly opened the door from inside before stepping on the soil beneath with Sir Ren’s help. You couldn’t look at him,you felt like you would cry if you did,so you kept your head down when you muttered a little ‘thank you’. He hummed understandingly and gulped loudly enough that you heard it. 

The cottage looked as nice as you remembered it. The flowers on the walls made it look almost like it was a part of the nature there,but you knew it wasnt and you couldnt enjoy it as you used to do as a child. 

“Princess,” said Kylo you were standing there,next to the carriage. His voice cracked slightly after staying silent for hours. “You could rest inside if you wish,but I insist you eat something first,” his voice slightly echoed inside his helmet. You lifted your gaze to look at him,his heart stuttered in his chest with the sudden contact. 

“Why don’t you ever take your helmet off?” You murmured with a frown still present on your face. He took a shaky breath and looked down. “You never asked me to do so your Highness,” his voice was weak,almost broken.  
“I wanted you to be comfortable enough around me and take it off on your own,” you said with disappointment. “You never did in six years.” 

He didn’t understand why you brought it up at that moment,on your way to your husbands mansion,with your fancy rubies in the chest on your carriage gifted by him. He knew you liked playing with him,moaning his name to tease him, holding his hand with a mischevious grin,but he never thought that you geniunly wanted to see him or have his affection. Knowing that you saw him as a man,not only some statue made of steel was enough to satisfy his mishappen heart.

He didn’t know what to say. Did you want to see him so that you will be surely repulsed by the only male you had around you for the past 6 years and move on,or were you really curious? 

He was almost in a daze when your hands traveled to the bottom of his helmet. He didn’t do anything to stop you. Even if you didn’t like his face,it was already too late for him to worry about it,he held his breath while you made him bow down a bit to take his helmet off.  
You dropped the black head piece to the ground with a thud while he kept his head down,as if he could avoid showing his face to you. Your hands found their way to his cheeks and you held him gently. Your fingers were burning where you touched him. You could feel his breath on your face and see all the scars,little imperfections that made him real before you. You touched his cheekbones,his nose,thick brows and his hair you adored for years since you saw it for the first time in the lake. 

The only source of light was the torch placed on the carriage next to the cottage,and Kylo was greaful. He felt his cheeks filled with blood,his face burning,your fingers lingering on his skin.  
Your Knight couldnt help but breath out loudly before closing his eyes. Your fingers found their way to his lashes,you caressed the line softly before moving your hands away. He opened his eyes suddenly and groaned when your warmth left his skin. You were looking at him with an expression he couldnt understand. Was it disgust? Was it adoration? How could someone like you adore him? He scowled with confusion just before your hands traveled through his armour to the exposed skin of his neck. He was almost shaking, what were you doing to him? Why? 

“Kylo,” you murmured,eyes on his lips as he was staring at you with admiration,a scowl evident on his beautiful face,his lips parted. “Yes,” his voice cracked as he struggled to hold back from you. You brushed your lips on his before kissing him softly,shortly. He moaned and put his head on your shoulder,slouching. Your hands found their way to his thick,long hair. You played with it for a moment before pushing his head away gently. 

He was confused once again, were you done with him now? Did you not like his appearance? Was it one of your games? Were you going to go into that cottage,close the door and moan his name again? 

“I dont know what to do with him Kylo,” you said,your voice was so low,he thought he imagined it. 

Oh,he thought,I forgot you were getting married tomorrow. 

Even his hands were aching with want,with need to touch you. He held your waist and pulled you into his chest,the armour between you.  
If only it wasnt there.  
He put his chin on your head. “You don’t have to do anything with him,” his breath was stuck in his throat. You did surely know the basics of the thing. He knew you did,you wouldn’t be playing with your sweet little cunt if you didn’t know anything about it. You wouldn’t have moaned his name. “Let him do it if you want him to do it,you dont owe him anything.” He broke the embrace and held your face in his hands. 

“I don’t want it to be with him,” you were almost crying. Oh no,gods,no. “I want it to be with someone special,” you held his hands on your face,it was now or never for you,after six years of knowing and four years of loving him. “I want it to be with you Kylo.” You took his thumb into your mouth and sucked on it without breaking eye contact. 

No,no,no,no. It shouldn’t be this hard,she shouldn’t have me wrapped around her finger the night before she marries. 

Kylo moaned softly,moving his finger in and out of your mouth,his lips parted and eyes focused on your mouth as if its the only thing he needs to focus on. The slick noises sent a rush of blood to his aching member,your soft humming making it harder,balls aching. His lashes fluttered,cock throbbing with need. 

“Kylo,” You let go of his finger before licking its tip.”take me,” you pressed your cheek into his hand, “please.” You moaned closing your eyes.

His mind was a mess. He was a mess. He wanted to take you there,make you scream,make any soul near you know that you wanted him. Him,his finger,his lips,his cock. But then again,could he ever let go of you if he felt you around him? He would kill your husband,he hated the word,and take you,away from the castle,the mansion,everything. He would prove his worth to you,make you crumble under him. 

But he also knew you would regret it in the morning after. So selfish of him,to want you to remember him,know him,miss him,miss all of him before he leaves you there to your husband. 

No.

You guided his big hands to your breasts. Holding his fingers and brushing them against your hardened nipples. He moaned again.  
He dreamt of it for so long and now there you were,so eager to get your tight little hole fucked by him. 

Suddenly,he groped your neck,crushing his lips on yours. His tongue was in your mouth,he was almost fucking your mouth with his tongue. Moaning,making wet,slicky noises as you sucked on his tongue gently. 

He broke the kiss for a moment to take a breath. His lips were swollen,cheeks blushed so much that you cold see it with the very little light. “Kylo,” you said, “please,fuck me.” He moaned again and closed his eyes. Resting his forhead on yours. “I will,princess,” he breathed,his eyes on yours.”I will fill your thight little cunt with my seed” he kissed you roughly,shortly with his hand squeezing your face. “What do you think your husband is gonna do when he sees you full of me?” You moaned and brushed your breasts agaist his chest. “Take your armour off,” you looked at him behind your lashes while you walked into the cottage together. He knew exactly how to get rid of it,all of his armour,piece by piece was laying on the ground in a second. 

You sat on the soft bed, shoulders bare,your breasts almost completely out of the garment. He stared at you for a long moment. Under the moonlight,getting undressed for him,so eager,so warm and welcoming for someone like him. Someone unworthy. But he didnt care anymore,as selfish as it is,he wanted you to himself. 

First your shoulders,then your breasts,your soft stomach then,your wet,sweet opening bare before him. You layed on your back,opening your legs for him,his cock throbbed as if it had a mind of its own. 

He took of his undergarments,giving you a show of his thick and long dick. Your womanhood clenched at the sight,precum glistening at the tip of his member. He was hung like a god. Broad sholders,pale skin,strong tights. 

He crawled upon you,looking at your eyes,never breaking contact before kissing you there. 

Oh gods,he thinks,the smell,the taste,like honey in his mouth. His little princess moaning under him.

He kisses your clit,licking your opening,moaning as if he is in pure bliss while your back arched with pleasure. “Oh,please,” you moaned again. “Kylo, please, let me,” he starts drawing circles around your clit with his tongue,”you like it,huh,my little slut,” he licked you all over in one swift motion,his nose tugging at your leg, “begging me to make you cum,” he spat at your pussy. “filthy little girl.” He moved up,his dick on your cunt,just pressing. He pressed his nose on your neck,biting your ear,kissing your lips while his cock massaged your needy cunt. You moaned loudly when he pressed a bit harder. Your hands were on his shoulders,moving slowly,caressing his skin. 

“Kylo,please,” you begged. He growled in your ear. “Please what? Rell me what you want.” He pressed harder. “Kylo,oh, fuck me,” you almost moaned,eyes closed,sweating under him. “Oh princess,” he pushes inside you,slowly,carefully. “Wish you knew the things you do to me.” He kissed you moaning,one hand holding his body up while the other stroked your hair. It didn’t hurt at all while he moved inside you. Your walls clenching around him while he kissed your breasts,your neck,your lips. You kept moaning with him,his thrusts becoming harder and faster. You were stroking his hair while he pounded into you. 

Your back arched when he hit that one spot in you,bliss,a lot more intense compared to what your hand could do took over you. Your pussy clenched around him,milking his cum,taking it all in while he closed his eyes and groaned with one last thrust after you came. 

He rolled to the side,looking at you,lips parted,eyes hooded with the sweet soreness. 

“Kylo,” you murmured,barely able to look at him. His hand traveled to your face,looking at you as if its the first time he is seeing you. “Princess,” he puts his head on your shoulder,shifting closer to you. You pet his hair. “I will never leave your side now that I had a taste of you,” he kissed your breast,nose nuzzling in your skin “if you would have me.” He looks into your eyes,afraid of being rejected as you smile at him. “What is a princess without her knight.”


End file.
